The Assassin and The MasterMind
by Alexandra Grimm
Summary: What seemed to be a normal run through Altera plains, sends Add;Mastermind falling through into an rundown and abandoned laboratory where he finds a nasod who tries to kill him but ends up it was just a misunderstanding and is now forced to take this nasod with him on his journeys, let's just say he's not happy with the arrangement. Possible shippings and much cursing from Add


**A/N: Hey guys it's me again, I know I haven't been updating like I said I would and I'm terribly sorry about that, this story is kind of a side story that I'm doing to get ideas on to paper. So in this story I'm taking a shot at doing the Elgang (including Add), I'm sorry if I get any of their characters wrong, I don't mean to get them wrong in anyway. I'm also using my last character for Elsword (you'll find out who it is). So anyways that's all I have to say, I don't know when I'll update my main story but probably not anytime soon, school has made me brain dead with all the papers I'm doing. Anyways onto the story! (Also forgive Adds cursing amounts, he really doesn't have a filter) **

* * *

><p><em>Classes<em>

_Elsword- Rune Slayer_

_Aisha- Elemental master_

_Rena- Grand Archer_

_Raven- Blade master_

_Eve- Code:Empress (my favorite class)_

_Chung- Deadly Chaser_

_Ara- Asura_

_Elesis- Grand Master_

_Add- MasterMind_

_?- Nasod __Assassin (you'll find out later)_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1- Awakening of another Nasod<em>

(Adds pov)

I have no idea why I went with some people who I really could care less about; okay that's a lie, I know why I came along but one of them getting on my nerves very easily; that little brat that swings his sword around like a lunatic, I swear sometimes I want to strangle him. Not the point, the only reason why I went was because I needed a certain Nasod queens codes and the people I was going with promised that the Nasod queen; Eve would be there. So here we are roaming Altera Plains, for a reason that I wasn't alerted in; I figured the spores from the Alterasia had attacked the remaining nasods in the area, something that I hadn't really thought too highly of, all I knew was it was time to kick some nasod ass all over again. And so far everything was going fine, Elbrat or should I say Elsword, Raven, Elesis, Ara and Eve were doing a pretty good job at keeping the attacking nasods away from me, Rena, Aisha and Chung. We were considered the long range attackers, not that I minded, it meant not getting my clothes dirty. Anyways it was going fine until Elsword accidently hit a laser that was shot at him upwards and hit a loose piece of metal, may I also mention that we were on ground that was right about a cave and the ground had loose dirt that was already showing holes. The loose metal piece was pretty much cut off it's limb that it was hanging on, and guess who it was heading straight towards... It was fucking me! I saw this an attempted to dodge and move to safer ground but I was busy fighting a nasod scorpion to do anything really major, I did manage to dodge the piece of metal and it ended up disabling the nasod scorpion, and pretty much shattering the ground beneath me. In attempt to save myself I used my dynamos to stop me from falling but some how they had gotten damaged from the nasod scorpion I was fighting.

I ended up falling into the cave which had so many disabled nasods littered on the floor, it looked like a rundown laboratory almost. For some reason when I saw this I liked the atmosphere it gave off. Since I had pretty much had a rough landing on my back, I had troubles getting up and keeping my balance for a few moments, and right I was doing that I hear the annoying voice of the mage girl; Aisha call to me. "Add! Are you alright?!" my eye twitched at this, it annoyed me to a huge extent. "What the fuck do you think?! I'm alive but I ache!" I yell back in an annoyed voice. I see the others gather around the area that I've fallen through, Eve seemed so distant at the moment, I mean she could see what I was pretty much standing on. "Hehe, sorry Add!" I hear Elbrat call down to me, another annoying trait about this kid, he pretty much shakes things off like it's nothing. "You're so dead when I see you again brat!" I yell back, dusting myself off after regaining my balance. "Just hang in there Add, we'll find a way to get you out of there!" Rena says and it's almost sickeningly sweet to me. "Just go on and finish the damn mission! You guys need to worry about the fucking nasods more than me!" I yell up to them, if I could get them to continue on that meant exploring and no annoying brats. "Let's go, he told us to continue, then we continue" Eve says, I mentally thank her as she gathers the others up and head off to the other parts, leaving me in the isolation of the laboratory that I was now in.

"Now, time to see what this fucking place has to offer" I say as I gather my dynamos that were still working a bit and start to walk through the long hallways of the laboratory. It felt like I was in the library I was stuck in when I was younger but at least I wasn't confined in one fucking space. "My fucking god, how long are these fucking hallways?" I curse as I finally reach an opening. It was an experimenting room with many pods lined up along the walls, many were open but were also empty, but there was one that caught my eye. One seal pod that looked still fairly new; of course knowing how much time has passed I wondered if the place was being taken care of by someone. I pushed the thought aside and go to the pod out of curiosity in what was in the pod; when I approach it, there was a key pad, which only meant that someone had the key. Of course this wouldn't be hard for me to hack, considering I'm a fucking mad genius, and start to work on cracking the key. It takes me about 20 attempts before I get it open and to my surprise; what was in the pod was another nasod and one that looked almost like Eve, there were some noticeable physical features about the nasod that made it look completely different from Eve, for example; the clothing was much more of a soldier like outfit and the hair was much longer than Eve had a green-blue-grey tint to it, and had these like little headphones the glowed neon blue. The most noticeable feature was a collar and chain that hung from the nasods neck, it made me think that it was a slave almost. "Now, let's see... How do I turn this fucking thing on?" I say as I try to figure out how to turn the nasod on and within seconds of searching, I hear a beep from the nasod and I move back to see what I had done.

The nasods eyes flickered open and I was amazed at the eye color it had; it had 2 different eye colors, on the left side it had a neon blue with a pupil that was similar to my right eye and the right eye was a neon green, the pupil for that one looked like a heart rate line almost. It fell out of the pod with a sickening thump and I cautiously go over to it, not sure if it would attack or not, it's eyes flicker around to survey it's surroundings before it lays eyes on me. And within seconds it sends a kick to my head, and a powerful one that knocks me backwards, I watched it get up and move back, it looked like it was glaring at me almost. "Fucking nasods"I curse as I rubbed the side of my head that was probably now bruised, and get my dynamos into defensive position. The nasod looked at me as if it was expecting me to do that, and turns and pulls out a huge neon green and black sword, it was glowing in the neon green parts. "Prepare to die feeble human" it finally speaks, and from it's voice I could tell it was supposedly a female. "My fucking god, what with nasods and attacking me?" I curse and send a 2 electrical bullets at the nasod who took no time in blocking it. "Electrical gear up 2- Sound wave!" the nasod says before using it's sword to slash a huge rift at me. I see no other choice but to counter it with a skill of my own. "Install-Starfall!" I manage to counter it just in time, the counter caused us 2 to shelter our eyes from the light that was made. Once the light had disappeared I quickly send 2 electrical bullets at the nasod again, stunning it and then pulling it closer to me. Once in range of reach, I grab it by the collar it had on and threw it against a nearby wall.

"Alright, enough with this shit! Why the fuck did you attack me!?" I say in anger and the nasod goes silent, staring at me with eyes that would be hatred. "I attacked because you invaded my territory and I protect what is mine! Now leave before-" it starts to say but I cut it off "Before what? Your fucking friends are already dead, and I have you fucking pinned to a wall, you lost me dear nasod!" I say a bit more angered, it looks almost surprised about hearing it's friends. "Ah! Fuck my life!" I say and drop the nasod, who looks at me in what would be disbelief. "Why did you let go? You could have finished me, that's what any other one would have done" it says and I turn to it in surprise at it's words. "I let you go because your still fucking working, it's about time you do something with your fucking life now" I say, and I see it's expression turn serious in a matter of seconds, whatever it was planning, it wasn't good. "Then take me with you" it says, and I gawk at what it says. "What?!"


End file.
